Smallville: Dragonborn lemon segments
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A compilation of lemons I have planned for my Smallville: Dragonborn story, suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Dragonborn lemon segments

Rated M15+ for mature audiences, you have been warned!

Summary: a compilation of the lemon scenes I have in mind for my Skyrim/Smallville story. Enjoy :-)

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this little sub-story of my Smallville: Dragonborn story. As you can guess this is a compilation of the lemon scenes I have in mind for my Smallville: Dragonborn story and I bet you're asking 'who are the girls Nick the Dragonborn will be sleeping with?' and I've compiled a list of the Dragonborn's paramours below…

Real life South African Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel

Koriandr AKA Starfire

Zatanna Zatara

Kara/Supergirl

Serana the Vampire

Animated Wonder Woman movie character Alexa of Themyscira

Real life Brazilian supermodel Lais Riberio

Real life British supermodel Jourdan Dunn

Well that's all the girls I plan on having the Dragonborn being with, and the first girl I have in mind will be Candice Swanepoel and the setting will be the aftermath of her third date with Nick, so let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Nick gulped nervously as he entered Candice's apartment with the woman in question; this was their third proper date with each other over the past few weeks. It was hard to believe that over a few weeks ago that he was merely a freelance photographer for the Daily Planet and she was a guest at the party where they had met.

Of course dating a world famous supermodel like Candice had thrust Nick into the spotlight of the paparazzi and they hounded him everywhere, getting photos of him and trying to get interviews; there had been times that Nick wanted to take out Dawnbreaker, the sword given to him by Meridia and slice them all to ribbons.

Of course, if he did that, people would ask where he got such a weapon before charging him with manslaughter.

Candice understood how Nick felt about being put in the spotlight and having the paparazzi hound her everywhere and she had agreed with Nick that slicing them all to ribbons would probably be worth it for a few seconds before being arrested by the police.

She already knew that her paramour was the Dragonborn of legend and of his destiny to defeat Alduin and surprisingly, she accepted that Nick had a responsibility and obligation to save the world, which was why she was so patient in dating him.

And now here they were in her new apartment in New York after their third proper date and they both kinda knew what happened at the end of a third date which made the South African beauty a little giddy yet nervous at the prospect of kissing Nick and possibly sleeping with him.

Truth be told, it had been a while since Candice had done the Big S, she had not had sex since she had broken up with Hermann, her boyfriend that she had been with for nine years until they both decided to separate mutually on friendly terms.

Candice often wondered what Hermann was doing with himself nowadays; had he found someone else? Did he still have feelings for her? Or had he moved on like she did?

Candice shook her head mentally to rid herself of the thoughts; that was not important right now, she was with Nick and it did not do to dwell on the past when the present was in front of you.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said to Nick who was standing in the living room, feeling awkward; his apartment looked quite plain compared to Candice's apartment.

Nick shrugged off his leather jacket and sat down on the big white couch. He was very nervous being in Candice's apartment, he might not have had any dating experience but he knew enough that at the end of the third date it was supposedly the kiss that would maybe lead to coitus.

Nick had never had sex before, he never had time taking care of his terminally ill mother, so doing the actual deed with a woman? That was a big no.

Then all sorts of worrying fears crept into his mind; what would Candice say when she saw him naked? Would she laugh and tell the whole world that he was tiny below the belt? Would she scream at him to get out and leave? These worrying thoughts weren't doing him any favours.

Candice then returned with two steaming cups of tea and sat down beside him

"I don't have any coffee but I do have some green tea" she said as she handed Nick a white china cup and took a small sip from her own cup.

"Thank you" Nick replied and without thinking he took a gulp of the tea; boiling hot liquid scalded his tongue and he almost spat it out in pain but he forced himself to swallow the tea and felt it burning its way down his throat and into his stomach.

"Nick! Are you alright?" Candice asked in panic as she saw Nick swallow a mouthful of hot tea.

"Throat…! On…! Fire…!" he said in a strangled voice and he coughed awkwardly. Candice hurried to get some ice water in a glass and handed it to Nick and told him to drink it. Nick hurriedly gulped the icy cold water and felt it sooth his burning throat and douse the fires in his stomach and he gulped down another mouthful of ice cold water.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you that green tea is essentially boiling water" Candice apologised.

"No! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken a big mouthful of it" Nick replied as he gulped another mouthful of cold water.

"Is there anything I can do to help stop the burning?" Candice asked gently as she laid a soft hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Not sure, gimme a minute and I'll tell you" Nick replied as he finished off his glass of water.

"Acutally, I think there is something I can do to help" Candice said shyly and Nick looked at her quizzically and was about to ask her what she planned on doing when she caught him by surprise and kissed him fully on the mouth.

To say Nick was surprised was a slight understatement; he was dumbfounded that Candice was now kissing him on the mouth, the other times she had kissed him was just on the cheek but it seemed that she wanted to kiss him on the mouth right now.

As she kissed him, Nick could feel the burning in his mouth die down and it started to feel wonderful as her lips were soft and smooth like silk rose petals and he could feel her tongue tickling his lips asking for entrance.

Candice had surprised herself by kissing Nick squarely on the lips and it wasn't really an innocent kiss; it was a full blown make-out session and she tickled his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance and he slowly allowed her to enter his mouth with her tongue and she set to work, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, expertly playing with his tongue, coaxing it into action.

Nick was beginning to loosen up and he moved his tongue into Candice's mouth and explored her mouth as she was doing to his; it felt glorious in her hot wet mouth and she tasted like sweet honey and he briefly wondered how he tasted to Candice.

Candice was enjoying the taste of Nick's mouth as she made out with him; he tasted sweet yet savoury at the same time and she unconsciously pushed Nick onto his back and deepened the kiss and moaned sensually and held him close, pressing her body to his.

Nick allowed Candice to lead the kiss and he didn't mind that she was leading; she had more experience in kissing than he did either way and he let his hands wander up and down Candice's rib cage and moaned as well.

Then to Nick's disappointment, Candice broke off the kiss and looked him square in the eye and asked

"How far do you wanna take this?" she asked panting slightly.

"As far as you'll go" Nick replied breathlessly, Candice smiled and kissed him again, setting the pace which was slowly increasing in tempo.

Candice then slowly unzipped her dress and tossed it aside, leaving her in nothing but some expensive Victoria's Secret lingerie that she had recently bought just for this date; the bra was scarlet as sin and made of lace and the panties were scarlet as well and were equally lacy.

"Wow… you look amazing!" Nick breathed as he saw Candice's choice of lingerie.

"Thanks, hopefully you're wearing something good as well" she replied.

"Well, it looks very plain compared to your choice" Nick said as he began to pull off his shirt and kicked his shoes off and started pulling off his socks and trousers until he was in nothing but his simple black boxers which were tented outward, showing his own arousal.

Candice smiled and blushed pleasantly when she saw Nick's arousal showing itself through his boxers

"Is that your dagger or are you just happy to see me?" she asked coyly.

"Never used it" he replied honestly.

"I'm honoured to be your first then" Candice said and she brought herself closer to Nick, rubbing her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

Nick responded by holding her hips and pulled her closer to him and ran his hands up and down her smooth flawless back, making the South African Angel moan as she kissed him, sending vibrations into her newfound lover making him moan as well.

Candice then slipped her tongue into the Dragonborn's mouth and played with his tongue, wrestling it with hers. Both lovers then got the feel and taste of each other and soon the kiss became more torrid and they wrestled each other physically, their hands rubbing each other's bodies adding to the sensations they were both feeling right now.

Nick then started kissing and licking Candice's neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point which made her moan and in one quick motion, she was flipped onto her back with Nick over her as he kissed and licked her neck, trailing soft kisses down to her lingerie covered breasts.

"Care to do the honours?" Candice asked breathlessly.

"Glad to" Nick responded and he moved his hands to the clip of her bra and unlatched it and pulled the bra away, leaving Candice's breasts free for him to gaze at.

They weren't the ridiculous size like some female celebrities could be and they weren't small, they were perfect for her form and height and the nipples were a dusky tan colour already firm to touch which made Candice moan when he did touch them with his fingers.

Nick tugged and pinched them gently making his lover give a quiet moan of pleasure; pleased to elicit such a response from the South African beauty, Nick slowly inched his lips and tongue to her nipples and gently suckled on them, alternating on each one.

"AAAHHH! MMMMMM!"

Candice moaned her pleasure and her moans were like sweet music to Nick's ears and he continued lavishing oral attention on her breasts.

Candice arched her back, pressing her lover into her breasts even more as he suckled on them like a hungry child.

"MMMMM! AAAAAHHHH! YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" she moaned out loudly not caring if the world heard her moaning her pleasure to the world as Nick ravished her breasts.

Nick then stopped which made her almost groan in frustration when he started moving down her body, laying soft kisses on her sweat glistened skin until he reached her pelvis and slowly pulled her Victoria's Secret panties down her long smooth legs and tossed them aside, leaving her womanhood bared to him.

The lips of her womanhood were a soft pink colour and looked slightly wet and there was a little strip of pubic hair above her pussy, meaning she took care of herself down there as well.

Nick stared entranced by what he saw

"First time seeing one?" Candice panted, Nick nodded dumbly which made her smile slightly as it wasn't often a woman could teach her lover how to drive her up the wall in pleasure.

"I'll walk you through it" she said and began instructing Nick how to best please her.

"Start by massaging my thighs first" she said, Nick then began to gently massage Candice's thighs, kneading the soft yet firm flesh of her legs, Candice moaned her pleasure and felt herself become wetter in her sex as her lover massaged her thighs.

"Now… mmmmm…. My inner thighs, Nick" she moaned and Nick obeyed his mistress and moved his strong hands to her inner thighs and massaged them gently.

"AAAAAAHHHH! OOOOHHHH! Don't stop!" Candice panted as she felt herself become more aroused as Nick's inexperienced yet skilled hands massaged her inner thighs.

"Yes ma'am" Nick replied in a soldier-like fashion.

Nick then got a little adventurous and gently kissed Candice's clit which made her jump a little when she felt the little pearl of flesh above her entrance being touched by the Dragonborn's lips.

"You learn quick" she panted excitedly as she felt her pleasure levels spike "Keep doing that" she ordered and she lay back and let waves of pleasure crash over her as Nick obeyed her and licked and sucked on her clitoris while massaging her thighs.

It was a few minutes of kissing and licking Candice's clit that Nick then slowly started to lick up and down the lips of her pussy which made the South African beauty moan even louder as she felt new waves of intense pleasure crash over her and she held Nick's head in place, keeping him there as he orally stimulated her womanhood.

"Oh god! Nick! I'm gonna cum!" Candice cried out as she felt herself reach her limit and then she came with a loud cry of ecstasy and a river of liquid gushed out of her pussy and onto her lover's lips and tongue.

Nick gulped and swallowed Candice's love juices and some dribbled onto his chin; once Candice had finished orgasming and fell back panting, he then crawled up to her and gently kissed her, she responded by pulling him close deepening the kiss, uncaring if she could taste herself on his lips, in fact it only served to arouse her once again and she flipped Nick onto his back and started kissing him again.

"I think it's time I repaid the favour" she whispered breathily into his ear and she started moving down to his crotch where she pulled his boxers down past his ankles and got a good look at his manhood.

It was bigger than what she expected it to be but Candice didn't mind that, it only aroused her even more and she looked up at her lover and spoke

"Guessing being Dragonborn has its benefits doesn't it?" she asked with a smile, Nick blushed and nodded slowly.

"Well, I think you'll like what I have in mind, so just relax" Candice said and she set to work on bringing her lover to release like he did her.

Candice then gently gripped Nick's manhood and rubbed it up and down in slow smooth motions, Nick gave a quiet groan as he felt her smooth hands run up and down his shaft; Candice then laid a gentle kiss on the head of his manhood, licking her lips as she tasted some pre-cum from her lover's manhood.

She then caressed his testes with her free hand which made Nick groan a little louder; Candice then took long slow licks up and down his cock, from the base up to the tip and circled his head with her wet velvety tongue and licked away any pre-cum that appeared on the tip.

"I knew you'd taste good" Candice remarked as she savoured Nick's flavour; it wasn't totally different from what she expected but it was definitely unique.

"Glad… aaaahhhhh… you're enjoying it" Nick panted as he struggled to contain his growing excitement as he did not want Candice to get the idea he was a premature ejaculator which he was sure he wasn't, but the urge to hit his release was getting hard to contain especially with a beautiful woman like the one pleasuring him right now.

She smiled as she saw how close her lover was to hitting his release, so she decided to hurry it up a little. Opening her mouth, she slowly brought her soft lips down onto Nick's shaft and gently started to suck and move her tongue.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Nick groaned as he felt his manhood begin to enter Candice's mouth and he unconsciously thrust his hips a little, making his cock move a little inside his lover's hot wet mouth.

Candice was a little surprised by Nick's action but didn't mind and she bobbed her mouth up and down his shaft, sucking and swirling along it and she almost giggled as she heard Nick's groans of pleasure and excitement.

"AAAAAHHHHH… Candice! I'm gonna blow!" Nick panted as he felt his control slipping and he had enough coherency to give Candice some warning; she looked up at him and almost seemed to smile and bobbed her mouth faster, swirling her tongue even more along his shaft.

"C-Candice! Last chance!" he gasped, Candice sucked even harder on his manhood and after one brief moment, Nick came with a groan and arched his back as he hit his release.

Candice felt Nick's seed pump into her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could and she liked the unique taste of it; but soon she couldn't handle anymore and pulled her mouth off her lover's cock and some remaining streams hit her lips, chin and cheeks and some of the seed dripped onto her breasts.

Nick fell back panting, trying to collect himself from his first ever orgasm. Candice cleaned herself as well as give her lover a show; she licked her lips and chin clean and wiped the sticky mess off her cheeks with her fingers and slowly sucked her fingers clean of her lover's seed and she then rubbed the drops of seed that were on her breasts and moaned audibly adding to the visuals for her lover.

Candice then looked down at her lover's manhood and to her amazement, he was still rock-hard and ready for more which pleased her immensely and she spoke

"There are definitely benefits to having dragon blood" she remarked with a smile.

"I guess so" Nick panted.

"Ready to be educated?" Candice asked with a twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Wait!" Nick said suddenly, Candice looked at him curiously, wondering what was stopping him.

"We don't have any protection" he said to clarify what he meant.

"Oh right! Hang on, just gimme a sec" Candice said and she got off the couch and went to her medicine cabinet and rummaged through before finding what she needed.

"Here! I bought these just in case" Candice said revealing in her hand what was a condom "Hopefully they're still good" she added hopefully.

Nick took the condom from Candice's hand and ripped it open and slid the thin rubber sheath onto his ready manhood and looked at her and said

"Now we're ready" he said, Candice practically leapt onto him and began kissing him eagerly; Nick was surprised at the South African angel's forwardness at getting to the main event but complied and wrestled her for dominance.

After a moment of wrestling, Candice pinned Nick to the couch and she lowered her wet and ready womanhood onto his shaft; she moaned loudly as she felt Nick's hardness enter her inner sheath and once it was fully sheathed inside her and she began to slowly ride him.

Nick gave a low groan as he felt the inner walls of Candice's womanhood grip, caress and glide along his cock and he gently gripped her curvy hips and caressed them.

Candice gave a moan as she started moving and felt her lover's manhood move inside her

"OOOOOHHHHH, that feels so good!" she moaned and she rocked her hips faster, increasing the level of pleasure for them both.

Nick gave a moan as well and he thrusted in time with Candice's movements and they soon fell into rhythm as they made love to each other.

It wasn't long before Candice felt she was reaching her peak and she managed to gasp out

"Nick! I'm gonna cum again!" she gasped, Nick didn't reply only thrusted his hips faster making her moan even more and she moved her hips faster as well. Soon they were both screaming each other's name

"NICK!"

"CANDICE!"

The two lovers hit their release simultaneously and Nick's seed flowed into the condom and Candice's love juices leaked out around his cock and dripped onto the couch and they both fell back on the couch panting.

After getting her breath back, Candice kissed Nick on the lips and whispered in his ear

"I hope you're not done yet, we've still got the whole night ahead of us" she whispered and nipped his ear lobe which made him shiver in excitement and in a surprising display of strength, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the master bedroom and kicked the door behind them and tossed Candice's laughing naked form on the bed and started round two of their first night together.

…

A/N: well that's the first lemon of this story over and done with, and you can probably guess that Candice won't be the first girl Nick will be with as I've mentioned the other girls above, so if you want, just tell me which girl from the list should be next and what the scene should be. I have one in mind for Kara/Supergirl and she ambushes Nick in the Watchtower and they do the deed in the 'workplace' as it were but I'll leave the ideas all up to you lot.

Peace out!

Angry lil' elf.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Dragonborn lemon segments chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kara/Supergirl

Now we begin;

Nick was currently on Monitor duty in the Watchtower in Metropolis. It had been a couple hours into it and he was already bored out of his mind.

And to rub salt into the wound, there weren't any video games or gaming consoles in the Watchtower, he was seriously considering putting forward a petition for a gaming console to be installed in the Watchtower at the next Justice League meeting. Bart would more than likely put his name down for it and maybe Ollie would as well, though Ollie preferred to work out than play video games.

So Nick resigned himself to just observing the monitor screens; but much to his boredom and dismay, there were no emergencies that required a Dragonborn's services. Clark was rescuing falling planes from out of the sky, and Bart was helping evacuate civilians out of burning buildings etc.

Nick soon started to doze off and for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes closed shut and he was fast asleep at the monitor chair.

…

Kara was flying through the air of Metropolis with a couple of bags in hand that contained some Chinese takeout from a little restaurant that didn't ask or gawk at the superheroes who came by to order their food.

She flew through the air heading to the Watchtower and she alighted on the ledge and pressed her thumb on the access panel which shone green and allowed her entrance inside.

Kara then saw the destined champion of the gods fast asleep in the monitor chair, looking utterly peaceful and she smiled.

'_He looks so adorable asleep like that'_ she thought as she sauntered over and was tempted to bring out her I-phone and take a picture of the sleeping form of Nick.

Then an interesting thought occurred to Kara as she observed Nick sleeping like; what would his reaction be if she kissed him while he was asleep?

'_Well that depends on how good it feels'_ she thought, setting the bag of takeout on the table, Kara knelt down near Nick who was still fast asleep. She licked her lips slightly and leaned towards Nick and gently kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and she liked the taste and feel of the Dragonborn's lips, Kara then got a little more adventurous and tickled Nick's lips with her tongue, slowly teasing them apart before pushing her tongue inside his mouth and playing with his tongue.

…

Nick was having a wonderful dream, he was lying in the arms of a beautiful angel who was gently kissing him and he was kissing her back really getting into the kiss and just as it was getting interesting and they were about to get naked, he woke up.

But what surprised him was that he was indeed kissing someone and that someone was definitely female and someone he knew: Kara or as she was known by her codename, Supergirl.

It was a full five seconds before he realised that Kara was French kissing him and he uttered a surprised yelp and stumbled out of the monitor chair, inadvertently pulling Kara to the ground with him.

"K-K-Kara?! W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Nick asked as he looked at Clark's cousin who was blushing at being caught kissing him.

"Sorry! I just… felt like doing that" Kara replied embarrassedly and looked away before Nick could see how red her face was from kissing him.

"Well… not that I mind that kind of wakeup call, but what are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up.

"I heard you were on monitor duty so I decided to come and keep you company" Kara replied as she managed to stop blushing and sat up as well.

"And then you decided to kiss me while I was sleeping on the job?" Nick finished which made Kara smile and blush a little which made her look even cuter.

"Y-y-yeah" she stuttered.

"Well, next time you wanna kiss me, can you ask first?" Nick asked as he stood up and dusted himself off and sat back in the monitor chair while Kara stood up as well and looked nervous which was confusing as she was so confident.

"Can I?" she asked quietly.

"What's that?" Nick said.

Kara blushed and looked down at the floor and mumbled what she said.

"I can't hear you" Nick said bluntly.

"Can I… kiss you?" Kara managed to force out her question and looked away in embarrassment.

"You want to… kiss me?" Nick asked in confusion, Kara nodded her head and blushed even harder.

"Are you saying… you like me?" Nick then asked.

"Y-y-yeah… I like you… A LOT" Kara replied "But it's so stupid!" she almost wailed as she knelt down on her knees and tears almost threatened to burst out of her eyes.

"Stupid, how?" Nick asked in confusion "You like me, what makes it stupid?" he asked.

"I mean… I'm a Kryptonian, you're a human" Kara began "Well not exactly…" Nick said about to explain his werewolf and dragon blood.

"Let me finish!" Kara wailed "We're both from totally different species plus societies" she started.

"Whoa! Kara! Stop!" Nick said cutting her off and she looked up at him with tear stained eyes "Just because we're from different species and societies, doesn't mean we can't like each other and see where it goes. Look at Clark and Lois! He's a Kryptonian and she's a human and they both love each other very much and are even engaged to each other" he said.

"And look at Conner and M'gann!" he continued "He's a half human half Kryptonian clone of Clark and Luthor, and M'gann is a white Martian from Mars and they love each other! What law says that two different species of human or alien can't be together?" he asked.

Kara looked up at Nick and said "None" she said.

"Exactly! And you know what? I like you a lot too and I was kinda enjoying that kiss you gave me" Nick said sheepishly.

"So… would you let me kiss you?" Kara asked.

"Well… sure, I don't see why not" Nick said before Kara leapt and started kissing him senseless.

Kara rubbed her body up against Nick's body, moaning sensually as she could feel her body grow hot and excited as she kissed the Dragonborn senseless and pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, wrestling his tongue with hers.

Nick started getting into the kiss and he kissed Kara back and moved his hands to her body and ran his hands up and down her body, before settling on her modest but well-formed bust and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Kara moaned into the kiss as she felt Nick's strong hands squeeze her bust and she kissed him harder and moved one manicured hand to his crotch and felt his growing hardness.

"Someone's… mmmmmm… happy to see me" she remarked as she kissed Nick and gave his hardening manhood a gentle squeeze through the fabric of his pants.

Nick gave a low groan as he felt Kara's hand gently squeeze his hardening manhood and replied as coherently as he could.

"You could… aaaaahhhhh… say that" he said as he continued kissing Kara and squeezed her breasts; he couldn't hurt with his own physical strength so he could squeeze her tits as hard as he liked and judging by the way she was moaning, she was enjoying it.

"Wanna go any further?" Kara asked as she broke off the kiss and looked at Nick with a look in her eyes that were akin to mentally undressing him.

"Only if you want to" Nick replied as the look in his eyes equalled hers.

Kara smiled widely and she started pulling off her costume; this took a few minutes as she slowly undressed herself to give Nick something akin to a striptease until she was in nothing but a cotton bra and panties.

Kara cocked a hip and asked "You gonna join me or just stare?" she asked slyly. Nick then began undressing as quickly as he could.

Kara licked her lips and played with her hair as she watched Nick undress himself; she had to admit that having both dragon blood and beast blood had given Nick a good physique, his muscles weren't like some body builders could be but there was still a definite tone of muscle on his body.

Soon Nick was in nothing but a pair on plain white boxers, his arousal tenting outwards which made Supergirl smile and blush pleasantly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Nick asked hesitantly but did seem eager to get down to 'business' as it were.

"C'mon Nick, live a little and besides I think this place should've been christened a long time ago" Kara replied and with that said, she unlatched her bra and pulled down her panties, leaving her au naturel.

Nick blushed as he saw Kara naked for the first time; she had a very nice body, she didn't win the Miss Sweetcorn swimsuit competition in Smallville a few years ago without good reason.

Her nipples were a dusky pink colour and already looked firm to touch and a little triangle of blonde hair was above the lips of her womanhood and she was already damp, showing how ready she was for him.

Nick then saw that Kara was looking at him expectantly and he then pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside, leaving him as naked as her.

Kara blushed and smiled as she saw Nick's manhood for the first time, she had been tempted a few times to use her x-ray vision to peek in on him whenever he was in the shower but she restrained herself from doing sog as she didn't want to spoil anything for herself.

His aroused manhood was bigger than what she expected but that only excited her more and she licked her lips eagerly and spoke

"Guess being Dragonborn has its benefits huh?" she asked as she unabashedly stared at Nick's aroused phallus.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Nick replied as his eyes raked Kara's naked form eagerly.

"Well, let's get started then" she said and she sauntered forward and began kissing the Dragonborn once more, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she made out with him.

While Kara did this, she moved one hand to Nick's erect phallus and gently stroked it. Nick gave a gasp as he felt Kara's soft smooth hand touch his manhood and run itself up and down in slow motions.

Not to be outdone, Nick moved his hand to Kara's womanhood and gently touch the lips of her pussy which made the Kryptonian woman moan in arousal as she felt herself being touched and she stroked her lover's manhood a little faster.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Nick groaned as he felt Kara's hand stroke his erect cock faster and he slowly pushed one finger into her womanhood.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Kara moaned as she felt her pussy being penetrated by Nick's probing finger and some of her juices spilled onto his hand, showing how turned on she was by all this.

"Enjoying… aaaaahhhh… yourself?" Nick mumbled as he tried to maintain coherency what with Kara stroking his manhood and he was fingering her pussy.

"Y-y-yeah, keep… mmmmm… doing that" Kara moaned as she too tried to maintain coherency as waves of pleasure assaulted her mind.

Nick then pushed in another finger inside Kara's wet womanhood and was rewarded with a loud moan and more of her juices spilled onto his hand and she stroked him faster which made him almost his release but he reined himself in before he came; he wanted Kara to cum first and so he stepped up the speed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH! KEEP DOING THAT!" Kara moaned loudly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Nick replied as he felt Kara stroke him faster.

It was a few torturous moments that both of them hit their release simultaneously, the internal walls of Kara's womanhood clenched down on Nick's fingers almost painfully as she gave a loud cry of ecstasy and her womanly juices gushed out of her pussy and drenched his hand and he came with a groan and streams of his cum shot up onto Kara's hand and hit her stomach and almost hit the underside of her breasts.

Kara almost sagged as she finally came and tried to stay up on wobbly legs and she could tell that Nick was having a hard time standing up as well.

"Ooooohhhh… my god" she moaned as she stood up straight from her first orgasm and Nick stood up straight as well and looked at his hand that was covered in her juices. Kara looked at her hand and parts of her body where streams of Nick's seed hit her and she smiled coyly before licking up the sticky mess that was on her hand.

She immediately liked the taste of Nick's cum; it wasn't totally different but it was definitely unique and she lapped it up like a cat would a bowl of milk.

Nick smiled and licked juices from Kara's womanhood off his hand; she tasted sweet yet slightly sour and he was now eager to get to the main course as it were.

Soon most of Nick's seed was wiped and licked away, though there was some still left on Kara's hand and she turned around and bent over on the desk and rubbed some of her lover's leftover seed onto her womanhood, looked over her shoulder and said

"What are you waiting for? Come and get me" she said.

Nick smiled eagerly and positioned his still hard cock at the entrance of Kara's womanhood; he slowly pushed in his manhood into Supergirl's pussy which made the beautiful Kryptonian woman moan her pleasure as she felt her lover's manhood fill and stretch her inner sheath.

Finally sheathing himself inside Kara, Nick stayed still for a moment to allow both of them to get used to the feel of each other; Nick felt Kara's internal muscles grip and caress his cock and Kara felt herself being filled and stretched to her limits.

Nick then started to gently thrust his manhood in and out of Kara's pussy, feeling her pussy gripping and gliding along his manhood as he thrust in and out of her womanhood.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! THAT FEELS GOOOOOOD!" Kara moaned loudly.

"Glad you're… aaaahhhh… enjoying it" Nick grunted as he thrust his manhood in and out of his lover's womanhood.

"Keep… ooooohhhhh… fucking me!" Kara moaned as she felt another orgasm approaching and she pushed her hips back into Nick's pelvis, making his hard manhood go even deeper inside her if it were possible.

Kara then moaned "Faster!" she moaned, her lover did as she commanded and thrust his hips faster into her, increasing the level of pleasure for them both.

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

Kara moaned her pleasure out to the world, not caring if her cousin heard her or not, whatever Clark would say or do to her as punishment it was worth having sex with Nick.

"Harder!" she almost begged and Nick did as she pleaded and thrust his manhood into her harder and Kara almost shamefully came as she neared her climax and her back arched.

"You like that?" Nick asked as he thrust in and out of her womanhood.

"OH YES! DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" Kara wailed her pleasure and she gripped the edges of the desk so hard, the wood began to crack under the force of her super-strength.

"NICK! PLEASE! CUM INSIDE ME!" Kara pleaded.

"Yes ma'am!" Nick replied and he then began pounding into her pussy with all his might and he could feel her pussy gripping his manhood, trying to drain his seed out of him.

"Kara! I'm getting close!" Nick panted as he felt himself reach his peak.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me! Fill me!" Kara begged.

It was a tense moment that Nick finally hit his release and came inside Kara who felt his hot seed fill her up and she came with a squeal and her love juices mixed with her lover's seed and leaked out of her womanhood and dripped on the floor.

Nick pulled his manhood out of Kara's womanhood and sat down on the monitor chair panting.

Kara then pushed two of her fingers into her womanhood and pulled them out to see her finger covered in a mixture of her juices and Nick's seed and she slowly sucked their combined flavours off her fingers one at a time and moaned

"Mmmmm… yummy" she moaned sensually.

"Glad you liked it" Nick panted, Kara smiled and looked at her lover's manhood and saw that it was still hard and she smiled even wider and got down on her knees and began to lick his manhood that was covered in her juices.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Nick groaned as he felt his sensitive manhood being licked clean by Kara who was seemed to be really enjoying herself.

"Hope you're not done yet" she said once she had finally licked Nick's cock clean "We've still got plenty of time to christen the rest of this place" she said.

"Where do we start?" Nick asked.

"How about the shower?" she suggested and she stood up and led Nick to the watchtower shower rooms and turned the hot water on and started kissing him again.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well that's that, another lemon chapter done and I don't know about you lot, but I think I'm gonna have to take a cold shower after writing this.

The next chapter will either be Zatanna Zatara, Starfire or Serana, but I'll leave that up to you lot to decided which girl goes next, the one girl with the most reviews I will be doing next.

I've gotten to thinking, maybe I should do Felicity Smoak from Arrow and have her be a part of the lemons and the story, she could be Nick's co-ordinator and the brains that helps him with problems.

And just to let you all know, I've written a new crossover story involving Skyrim and DC comics, it's called DC New 52: Dragonborn, so have a read of it and leave a review telling me what you think.

And I'm developing a couple new stories; one is an Injustice one shot involving Batman and Wonder Woman of how Nightwing's death at the hands of Damien Wayne/Robin haunts Wonder Woman and she realises that her place isn't with Superman but with Batman and she goes to comfort Batman and help him stop Superman from becoming a dictator.

The second story is a crossover between Batman Beyond and Injustice but will be bringing in other characters like Rorschach from Watchmen and the Dragonborn from Skyrim. The basic premise is that Terry McGinnis, Barbara Gordon, Karen Starr/Power Girl, Booster Gold, Rorschach, Miss Martian, the Dragonborn, Zatanna and either Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal or Kyle Rayner/Green lantern are called together by the Phantom Stranger to put a stop to Superman's Regime and they form the All Star Squadron.

Terry becomes the Leader, Barbara the Brains, Karen the Powerhouse, Booster the Funnyman, Rorschach the Lone Wolf, Miss M the Outsider, the Dragonborn the Warrior, Zatanna the Glue of the Team and either Roy or Kyle become the Rookie.

So stay tuned to see any more stories I pump out or update, whatever it is you kids do these days.

Peace out!  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
